All Mac Wants for Christmas
by littledemonpixie
Summary: What does Mac really want for Christmas


**__**

All Mac Wants for Christmas 

By Comm. Butler

Declaimer: JAG belongs to DPB and CBS, NOT me because if it did … well let's just say things would be very different.

Author's note:

This one of my first fics and really just kind of popped into my head. This defiatley a shipper story Harm and Mac all the way!! The times are in ZULU and for those of you who can't tell time that way it is 7 hours ahead of Romeo Time. Anyway Merry Christmas! And please give reveiws!

****

Part 1

December 22 

JAG HQ 0005 ZULU

" Hey Mac! Wait up!" A breathless Harm called from the other side of the parking lot.

Mac looked up from where she was scrapping the ice off the winsheild of her Corvette. When Harm reached her he had to rest a minute before he could speak again. 

" Mac I was wondering what you wanted for um..um,"

" Spit it out Harm I'm freezing my butt off." Mac stated shivering a bit.

"Well what do you want for Christmas?"

At this Mac began to giggle. My god! Harm's acting very strange he almost seems like a school boy asking a girl to a dance Mac thought but out loud she teased,

" Why Harm, I'm surprised! You haven't finished your Christmas shopping. Anyway if you wish to know what I want for Christmas, well I would love a pair of new driving gloves or a nice silk scarf, Jingo tore up my other ones." 

Then she got into her car she muttered under her breath. 

" But a Harmon Rabb would be much better."

Harm just smiled and began to whistle as he began the short walk to his car. He knew exactly what he would get Mac and she would love it, but the question arose in his mind, How was he going to pull it off?

Part 2

December 24 Christmas Eve

JAG HQ 0520 ZULU

The party at the office had been wonderful. Harriet had pulled out all the stops and Mac was sure that the JAG budget was now down the tubes. She had had a fabulous time and she had skillfully avoided the mistletoe. Well except once and th at was prue accident. She just happened under it as she was speaking with the Admiral and Harm just had to point it out.

Oh I should have pulled that flyboy under the mistletoe and kissed him so hard that he would be seeing Tomcats!

Mac sighed, as she continued to help Bud and Harreit clean up.

" Ma'm Have you seen the Commander, he stepped out eariler and I haven't seen him since"

" I was wondering the same thing Harriet. I still have to give him his present."

What she said was only half true she hadn't seen him but she didn't have a gift for him. What do you get a Naval Aviatior/lawyer anyhow?

" Well Harriet I think we're done here and we need to get back so we can put up stockings and such."

Bud stated as he picked a sleepy form of little AJ Roberts up off a chair."

"Merry Christmas Harriet, Bud, AJ, I geuss I'll see you tomorrow at 1630. Goodnight."

"You too Ma'am"

Harriet said and she and Bud Walked out of the bullpen.

Mac watched them go and she longed for a family to take home and spend Christmas with preferabley a certain Commander as a husband and a little dark haired boy who looked just like his father. Your crazy Sarah! Harm will never be with you. Your just friends remember. Mac shook her head went into her office to get her coat and breifcase.

Upon returning to the bullpen what she saw caused her knees to get weak and drop all of her things, which fluttered to the floor.

Part 3

December 24 Christmas Eve

JAG HQ 0525 ZULU

" Harm," Was all she could manage to gasp out.

Harm was there in the center of the bullpen decked out in his dress whites with his gold wings shining in the dim lighting.

"Hi Mac I brought you, your Christmas gift would you like it."

Mac nodded and approched him. When she reached him she was trying very

hard maintain her composure.

Harm handed her an envolope. She quickly tore I open and read the contens with tears in her eyes and a few escaping and running down her cheeks.

(card)

My daerest Sarah,

At first I thought I would get you a silk scarf, yet that seemed to impersonal.

You've always been the angel in my life and I was just to stupid to see it, but now that I do I hope you see it too. So I decided to wrap me up and give myself to you.

Much Love,

Harmon Rabb

" Oh! Harm I ..I love you too! So very much"

Mac exclaimed. Then taking his head in her hands she kissed him full on the mouth. Harm simply wrapped her in his arms and kissed her back. The kiss had been so long in coming that it held all the meaning and desire that they had been locked up inside them both for years.

They finally broke apart when they heard a soft gasp and whistle from the other side of the bullpen. Aupon closer examination the persons standing there were Bud and Harriet who were beaming and their godson who was wide eyed and gaping mouth.

" See Harriet I told you it would be more than five minutes and fancy that they were under the mistletoe too. Looks like you owe me five bucks" 

Bud smirked.

" Well I geuss by tomorrow we will be in the Navy Times."

Harm chukled, he then bent down and swept Marine Lt. Colnel Sarah Mackeinze off her feet and headed out the office door saying "Merry Christmas to all and to all goodnight!"

**__**

By: Lindsey Butler


End file.
